


For the rest of my life

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Sappy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "Please, enlighten me, how is it possible for someone to plan a road trip and forget to fill the gas tank? It’s 180 kilometres, for god’s sake! And what do you think the light’s there for? Did you think it was for decoration?”





	For the rest of my life

When that morning Yuya had woken him up, Yuri had seriously considered killing him.

It was Sunday, he didn’t have to work, and he had already planned to sleep at least until midday.

Once he had opened his eyes and had realized it was only nine in the morning, he had sworn, ignoring his boyfriend talking to him.

When he had paid some attention to him and Yuya had suggested a trip to Shizuoka, taking advantage of the nice weather, he had let himself be convinced, despite his reluctance to get out of bed.

They had gotten into the car almost an hour ago, and he didn’t seem to be in a better mood yet.

“Oh come on, Yuri!” the elder had complained, turning to look at him. “I wouldn’t have woken you up, really, but it was so nice outside  that it would've been a waste to spend the whole day holed up inside sleeping, right? And it’s going to be cold again in a short while, and we won’t be able to go to the beach anymore. We can go at your place, the other day you had said you would've liked to go on a day off. Try to get the positive side of this.” he tried to convince him, resting a hand on his leg and caressing him slowly.

“And you try and keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the steering wheel.” the younger hissed between his teeth, resting his head against the window, still sleepy.

Yuya snorted, doing as asked and focusing on the road.

“Fine, fine. When you’ll stop being mad at me, let me know.” he muttered, then he kept quiet.

Yuri looked around, without paying much attention to details, just trying to get in a better mood, determined not to ruin the day. 

Not that he minded, on the contrary. He was glad that Yuya had had this idea, to spend the day together outside instead that at home.

He just needed to will his body awake and surrender to the fact that he couldn’t go back to sleep now, that was all.

He sat up straight, getting away from the window and turning toward his boyfriend, when the car jerked forward, then it made a small puff and went dead.

Yuya opened his eyes wide, while Yuri kept looking at him, worried.

“Yuya, what...” he asked, while the elder took advantage of a small space on the side of the road and pulled over.

“I don’t know. Let me check the engine.” he said, with a note of panic in his voice, then he got off.

Yuri waited for him to tell him what was going, getting more and more scared for the outcome of that trip as he watched his boyfriend stare at the engine, lost.

“Oh. Wait, damn it.” he head him mutter, then he opened the door again and turned the keys, hitting the dashboard when he realized what was wrong.

“Yuya, is it what I think it is?” the younger asked, trying to keep his cool and not show any irritation.

The elder grimaced, nodding, so Chinen got off the car, reaching him and hitting his shoulder.

“Idiot!” he inveighed, brushing his hands through his hair, exasperated. “Please, enlighten me, how is it possible for someone to plan a road trip and forget to fill the gas tank? It’s 180 kilometres, for god’s sake! And what do you think the light’s there for? Did you think it was for decoration?” he went on, leaning against the hood and shaking his head, while Yuya kept his eyes low, mortified.

“I'm sorry, Yu.” he murmured, closing the door and standing in front of him, taking his hands. “I know, I'm an idiot, but I really didn’t notice it. I was so excited, and...” he paused, biting his lip, unable to go any further.

Yuri raised his eyes on him, sighing.

Maybe he had exaggerated, he had to admit it.

He knew Yuya’s intentions were good, they always were, and he shouldn’t have martyrized him that way, no matter how angry he was.

He let go of his hands, bringing his arms around his waist and pressing his cheek against his chest, while he caressed him slowly.

“It doesn’t matter.” he reassured him. “I was over the top, I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you.” he said, tiptoeing and kissing him.

“Really? Then you don’t think I'm a complete idiot?” the other asked, unsure.

Yuri laughed, shaking his head.

“At times.” he mocked him, flicking his cheek and then letting him go, starting to look around. “Look.” he said after a few moments. “There’s a sign there, behind those trees. Let’s go, perhaps they have a phone we can use to call the tow truck.” he suggested, showing on his phone that there was no reception there. Of course.

Yuya followed him, and they walked on the side of the road before reaching the place, which turned out to be a restaurant.

They kept staring at the sign, most likely having the same idea.

“Want to eat something first?” Yuya asked, trying to smile to the younger.

The latter nodded, feeling in a good mood all of a sudden.

He wanted to put remedy to the outburst he had made before, and he didn’t mind the idea of trying and have a good time despite the glitch.

They went in, asking a table for two, and they were led outside, at a table with a view on the sea, definitely appealing.

“See?” Yuya said after having ordered drinks. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing, that we’ve run out of gas. It’s nice here, isn’t it?” he asked, waiting for confirmation.

Yuri smiled, nodding and holding out his arm to caress the hand the elder had put on the table.

“It’s true, it’s nice. I like that you can see the sea, and...” he shrugged, vaguely embarrassed. “The whole point was to spend some time together, right? And we’re here, that’s all that matters.”

Yuya blushed slightly, smiling to him.

“Yes. There’s nothing else I could possibly ask for.” he murmured.

Chinen was unsure as to how to reply, trying to keep in check the nice feeling his words had stirred, and he was saved by a thick clamour coming from the entrance, then the restaurant got flooded with people, all pretty elegant.

“What the...” Yuya murmured, then the waitress reappeared with their beverages.

“Ah, I'm sorry. We’ve got a wedding reception, they’ve booked the whole other side of the restaurant. If it’s a problem, I can move you to a table inside.” she suggested, bowing apologetically.

Yuya looked at Yuri, shrugging, then he told the girl that it didn’t matter, and that they would've stayed there.

They ordered something to eat, and while they waited they kept looking at the tables occupied by the wedding patrons, attracted by the screams of the children running in the garden in front of the building.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Yuri asked point blank, looking at the scene, charmed.

“What?” Yuya asked, chuckling while he kept looking at the kids chasing after each other.

“The bride and groom. They look really happy.” Chinen went on, staring at the man and the woman sitting at the centre of the biggest table, looking at each other as if there no one else in the world but the two of them.

Yuya stopped looking at them in favour of his boyfriend, moving his chair to sit next to him.

“It’s true. You can tell that they’re in love.” he commented, smiling at the look on the younger’s face.

He was about to add something else, when their order arrived.

He went back to his spot and focused on the food, getting distracted from time to time to watch the reception at the moment of the speeches.

Once they were done eating Yuya stood up, taking Chinen’s hand for the younger to follow him to the garden, stopping when they found a more private area, letting them see the ocean on one side and the rest of the yard from the other, while they took cover behind a tall tree.

They kept silent for a while; Yuri stared in front of himself while Yuya got behind him, bringing his arms around his waist and holding him close, stretching from time to time to kiss his face.

When they heard clapping behind them they turned in time to see the bride and groom cut the cake and toast, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling before kissing briefly.

Yuri felt some sort of uneasiness looking at them, and he rushed to look away, but Yuya seemed to have noticed something was off.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked, forcing him to turn around and bringing his hands behind his back, looking quite concerned.

“Nothing, nothing.” Yuri said, forcing a smile. “There’s nothing wrong, really.” he tried to convince him, realizing he had failed when he saw the dubious look on the elder’s face. He sighed, shrugging. “Nothing, they look so happy that... you know...” he paused, trying to make up a speech that didn’t sound too stupid. “It’s not like I ever thought about it, I just did now, seeing them. I wondered if...” he stopped again, but it wasn’t necessary for him to go on. Yuya had understood what he was talking about, and he couldn’t help smiling at his complete embarrassment.

“Want to know if you and I are ever going to get married?” he murmured, bringing a hand under his face and making him raise his eyes on him. The younger nodded, his face red. “Well, I'm sorry then.” Yuya added, noticing straight away the panic on Yuri’s face.

“Ah... no, well, it didn’t mean anything. I wasn’t asking for real, or something. It was just a thought that has crossed my mind by accident, I... there’s nothing I'm demanding of you, Yuya.” he said, confusedly, while the elder tried not to laugh.

He tenderly kissed his lips, still caressing his face.

“I'm sorry” he clarified “that you said you haven’t thought about this before. Because I did, Yuri. A lot. And... I leave it to you to find a way for us to, you’re the smart one. I’ve already decided to spend the rest of my life with you, I don’t see why we shouldn’t officialise it.”

When Yuya stopped talking Yuri had to struggle against every instinct telling him to scream.

He threw himself at him instead, tiptoeing and holding him tight, feeling incredibly stupid for his reaction, but he couldn’t help it.

It was like he had just seen a dream, a beautiful one, and now that the details of it were burnt on his mind he couldn’t wait for it to become real.

“So?” Takaki murmured in his ear, forcing him to pull away to look at him, questioningly.

“So what?”

“Do you want to?”

Yuri sighed, then nodded.

“Of course I do. You idiot.”

They both kept quiet and went back staring at the ocean, thinking about what they had just said and what it meant for them.

A long while later they went back inside and asked to make a call to ask for someone to come and take their car, then they walked back to it.

“Yuya, you know what?” Yuri asked once they had reached the car, leaning against its door and looking at his boyfriend, unable to stop smiling. “I'm glad you woke me up this morning. And I'm glad you forgot to fill the gas tank.”

Takaki smiled to him and brought a hand to his own neck, uncomfortable.

“Come on, I'm sorry, next time I’ll be more careful...” he started apologising again, but the other interrupted him, pressing a finger over his lips.

“No. I really am glad, Yuu.” he murmured. “I'm with you.” he added then, shrugging as if it that explained everything.

Yuya nodded, leaning down to kiss him again.

“That’s all that matters, for me.” he reassured him.

Yuri smiled and held tight to him, waiting for the tow truck to come and rescue them.

It had been a weird day, but he wasn’t expecting anything different from Yuya.

It was one of the reason why he loved him, after all.


End file.
